


Eldorado

by Habanero00



Series: Memories of Alhambra [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boys In Love, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Granada, Healthy Relationships, Holidays, Hugs, Kissing, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Promises, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smut, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Spain, Summer Love, Sweet, Teasing, Top Lee Taeyong, Travel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, horny boys, red-handed, taeyu, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: After the wedding, Taeyong decides to stay in Granada and get to know Yuta better.Memories of Alhambra Spin-Off 1: Eldorado
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Memories of Alhambra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681882
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Eldorado

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Memories of Alhambra!
> 
> Spin-off 1: Summer Holiday with our sweet and young couple

Taeyong, wanting to get to know Yuta better, decided to persuade his boyfriend to stay in Spain until the end of the summer. It didn't take long for the boy to convince his parents that Lee would live with them at that time. Although Yuta's father had doubts about it, he decided to trust his son and let the young man stay with them. It was harder to convince Taeyong's mother who didn't understand why her son is not returning to Korea with them. Fortunately, Johnny and Jaehyun stood up for their cousin and helped persuade their aunt to let him stay in Granada.

The first days were difficult and awkward, mainly because Lee couldn't find for himself a place in the new surroundings. When Yuta took him home on the first day, fortunately, the other family members weren't home. The Korean entered the apartment hesitantly, not knowing what awaited him. Nakamoto's apartment was quite large for Spanish realities. It had three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a spacious living room with windows around and a balcony with a small table with two chairs. The place was cozy and Taeyong immediately liked the atmosphere. The location wasn't bad either. Yuta lived in a multi-story block, in the city center, close to public transport. They also didn't have far to the grocery store.

Nakamoto grabbed his wrist and, after removing his theirs shoes, led the Korean to his, and now their shared room. It was a small room with two wide windows. The walls were painted a light shade of orange, and the floors were decorated with dark, wooden panels. There was a queen-size bed in the center and a small desk in front of it. To the left of the door was a built-in wardrobe. Above all, a giant poster of a Japanese rock band that hung above the bed caught the eye of Taeyong. Under the windows stood a small cabinet with cactus and succulents. Taeyong wanted to say that he liked the place, but it was messy and he couldn't stand it.

"We have to clean up here." The Korean said firmly, stumbling over a book that was lying on the floor.

Yuta didn't understand what the boy was up to. Maybe he had an unmade bed, books lying on the floor, or unfolded clothes, but he didn't think it was a big problem. He had a lot more important things on his mind, such as study or work, so he only started cleaning up when he was bored and it happened so rarely. Taeyong started his work and Yuta didn't stop him until the boy approached his desk.

"Forgive me, my dear boyfriend, but this desk is my temple and if you touch something from here, I will personally throw you out of this house. " Yuta warned, standing in front of the desk in a defensive pose.

"But look at the mess on it!" Taeyong didn't understand why Yuta was so stubborn.

"Taeyong, this is my place of work. I know by heart where things lie. I study here and if something is not where I want it, I will go crazy. Trust me, you don't want to experience it, and if you don't believe me, ask my sister who once made this mistake."

After this statement, Taeyong no longer pushed and focused on unpacking his things. He didn't have many, so all he needed was one shelf that the other boy had prepared for him in the closet. Yuta consoled him, promising to lend him clothes if the Korean wanted to. When the evening came, the apartment became full of household members, and despite the closed door, Taeyong heard the lively conversations of Yuta's family members.

The boys went out to say hello and introduced Taeyong to his parents and sisters who warmly welcomed him. They all sat down at the table to eat dinner prepared by Yuta's mother, during which they were discussing with each other. Only Taeyong was sitting quietly, ashamed of not being able to understand them. The family used Japanese at home, and Lee was never good at this language at school. Every time someone asked him a question, Yuta or his older sister, who also knew Korean, would translate it for him. The inability to conduct a free and easy conversation motivated the Korean to return to learning Japanese so that in the future he could impress his boyfriend's parents.

After dinner, it was time to watch TV together, which turned out to be a tradition in the Nakamoto family. Taeyong took a seat on the floor next to Yuta and stared at the screen in which the Spanish film was playing without understanding. Every time the Korean wanted to approach Yuta, grab him by the hand or embrace him, he received a warning look from his boyfriend's father, which caused Lee to quickly give up his intentions. Seeing the young man's discomfort, Mrs. Mito took pity on the boys and let them return to the room.

The first night turned out to be just as hard as the first day. When Yuta and Taeyong finally went to bed, it was an awkward moment to realize that they had to share the bed, even though they only knew each other for a week. Lee didn't want to impose on and offered to sleep on the floor, but the Japanese didn't let him. So they were lying on their backs under one duvet at a fairly large distance from each other, with the lights off, staring at the ceiling. Taeyong, having enough awkward silence, turned over to Yuta and encouraged him to do the same.

"You have uniquely pretty eyes. " Taeyong whispered, afraid that he would wake up the rest of the household.

"What are you saying?" Yuta asked, but the Korean saw a slight blush on his face.

"I can't sleep, so talk to me. " Taeyong said in a whisper.

"What do you want to talk about at 11 pm?" The Japanese nudged his shoulder and covered his face with a duvet to hide his blush.

"Tell me something about yourself. " Lee suggested.

Since then talking in bed has become their small habit. Every day, when they went to bed, they turned to each other and told each other about their past. Yuta learned funny stories about Lee's childhood with his two cousins and Taeyong listened with interest to the story of the time when Yuta was still living in Japan, where his grandmother, who was Korean, took care of him. It was thanks to her that the boy learned the language.

The following days were passing similarly and Taeyong quickly got used to living like that. Most of the time the boy spent in Yuta's room when he was left for several hours because the boy still had lectures at the university. His holidays were to begin only at the end of the month. Taeyong used this time to clean their room, learn Japanese and sometimes help Yuta's mother in the kitchen when she had a day off. Mrs. Mito taught him how to prepare traditional Japanese dishes and some Spanish cuisine. They got along well because Lee loved cooking. Sometimes even a woman took him for shopping and it was easier for Taeyong to talk to her these days.

Weekends were lecture-free days, so Yuta used them for walks around Granada and trips outside the city. In this way, they visited Seville, Ronda, and Cordoba and Taeyong couldn't decide where he liked the most. Although the trips didn't last more than two days and the whole family took part in it, the Korean loved the time he spent traveling with them. He listened with fascination to Yuta's stories about culture, cuisine or monuments of places he visited, and always complimented Yuta's knowledge, causing him to blush.

Once, when Yuta returned home late after work, he noticed his younger sister Yazmin sitting with Taeyong in the living room. The boy was patiently explaining her math in broken Japanese, and the girl, although sometimes couldn't understand him, was able to solve the tasks. Late in the evening, as a thank you, Yuta invited him to walk around the old town, where they stopped in a cozy tavern to grab a bite and drink some wine. They had a great time and returned home after midnight, holding hands and kissing every few steps. When they finally got to bed, it was the first time since Taeyong's arrival, when they fell asleep in each other embrace, tenderly wishing each other a good night.

The last two weeks of the Yuta semester were hard because the Japanese spent all day in books, almost forgetting about sleeping and eating. Before the summer holidays, another colloquium was waiting for him, which he had to pass. Yuta studied all day, and Taeyong could only make sure that he slept the right number of hours and eat something in the meantime. Sometimes, when Yuta was very desperate, Taeyong would question him from a book he didn't even understand and neither could read. Fortunately, the studying paid off and Yuta passed with the best result, which excused him from the next two exams. On this occasion, he decided to take Taeyong to Barcelona for the entire five days.

In Barcelona they both had a wonderful time, finally having freedom and peace because now it was just the two of them. Every day until the late-night they spent time in the old town, clubbing, drinking, dancing and while returning to the hotel they were singing or dancing in the middle of an empty street. One night, when both of them were tipsy, they crossed the line, which until now ended up with hot kisses and hugs. Taeyong and Yuta were sure that was the only chance to finally sleep together and didn't waste time on considering all the pros and cons.

It might not have been a crazy night, because as usual, the first time wasn't perfect. Both were stressed but at the same time excited and thirsty for each other. Taeyong had that advantage of having sex with his girlfriend once before. As for Yuta, until now the boy was a virgin who at first wasn't sure if he had made the right decision. Taeyong, however, was very affectionate, patient and understanding towards him, so Yuta bit his teeth, wiped his tears, and allowed himself to feel the pleasure. Thanks to this, despite the pain, he could quickly forget about it and enjoy the warmth of his boyfriend's body when they passionately made love.

The next morning, when boys woke up naked in each other embrace, they panicked, but after a while, they began to laugh loudly and tease each other. As Yuta couldn't move too much, Taeyong took care of him all day, from carrying him to the shower to preparing dinner to bed. They spent the day in the hotel room hugging and watching romantic comedies that Yuta loved.

Despite the memories of their not perfect first time, the couple didn't give up subsequent attempts and whenever the opportunity arose, they made out, being horny teenagers. It didn't take them long to discover their desires and kinks. Both Yuta and Taeyong loved to tease each other, check their limits and give each other pleasure. After returning from Barcelona, it was normal for Taeyong to wake up with Yuta stroking his manhood, or to sneak into the bathroom while the Japanese boy was „taking a shower". One August day, through their stupidity and youth, happened something they both would remember for the rest of their lives.

Taeyong was kissing Yuta on the neck and collarbones as he was stretching yourself with fingers. Since they returned from the trip, the boys couldn't wait to be alone and finally get rid of the sexual tension that hung between them. They couldn't do it on the trip with Yuta's parents, so they waited for the house to be empty. As soon as the opportunity arose, they jumped on each other, ignoring the clothes scattered around the apartment. What they didn't predict was returning to the flat one of the household earlier than it was planned.

Taeyong was very busy stroking Yuta's manhood, but a desperate boy told him to stop and lean on the bed frame instead. When Lee carried out his order, Yuta spread a lubricant on his member, then on the shaky knees, he moved to the Taeyong's hips. Grasping his stiff member at the base, Yuta slowly slipped him in, making a few high moans. Taeyong immediately felt the hot interior that covered his member and wanted to grab his boyfriend in the waist, but Yuta stopped him.

"Today, I'm the top. " Yuta responded, panting, trying used to the stretching.

Being sure that he was ready, the Japanese began to move smoothly up and down, supporting himself on the hands leaning on Taeyong's shoulders. When his member hit his prostate, Nakamoto shivered and moaned loudly, finding his boyfriend's lips. Slowly, controlling the situation all the time, Yuta allowed Taeyong to get closer to him until finally, their chests came into contact with each other. Still, the boy could only kiss Yuta without touching his body.

They were really close to climax and busy with each other, kissing and moaning, Yuta and Taeyong didn't hear the door to their room being opened. It was only a woman's squeak and a door slam that made them pull away sharply and cover their naked bodies with bedding.

"I give you two minutes to appear in the living room!" Yuta's older sister shouted.

A moment later, two teenagers were kneeling on the carpet in the living room, their heads down in front of very angry Momoka. The girl was twenty-three years old and so far claimed that her brother is quite mature and intelligent. As you can see, she was very wrong. In her life, she didn't expect to catch her brother having sex in their shared home in such an irresponsible way.

"How could you be so thoughtless !? What if instead of me it would be Yazmin? How would parents react if they saw their son riding his boyfriend? " Momoka was upset, not even letting the boys speak. "Your clothes are scattered in the hallway. An empty packet of condoms is lying in the living room. You didn't even close the fucking door! Yuta, how old are you!? " The girl snapped.

Yuta didn't say a word. He had never felt more embarrassed and exposed in his life than at the moment. His own sister caught him having sex with Taeyong. The boy knew that it wasn't a shame doing it, but discountenance was so big that he began to cry. Lee, seeing this, frowned and squeezed Yuta's hand tightly. Biting his lip, Taeyong found the courage and spoke up.

"Forgive me that you had to be a witness to us having sex, but don't you think you are exaggerating? There's nothing wrong with people making love to each other." He said even though Yuta pulled his hand to stop him from continuing.

"I didn't say that sex is something wrong." Momoka cut in.

"But you are shouting mean remarks into your brother's face, who is already dying of shame." Taeyong defended his point, causing a sigh from an older girl.

"What you did was immature and irresponsible." She stated firmly, but her features were softer as she turned to Yuta. "Yu, we all live in this house." She said, coming up to him and sitting opposite the younger. She wiped his face from tears and in a calmer tone, she continued. "If you want to do it with Taeyong here, you have to think about everyone. Make sure parents don't come across your underwear in the hall. That Yazmin wouldn't see an empty packet of condoms. That mom wouldn't have to touch the dirty bedding." The girl lectured him.

"What are you driving at?" Yuta asked, still not looking at his sister's face.

"I just want you to be more attentive and responsible in the future. Before you take your pants off, think about where you leave them." She said, and the boy nodded as a sign that he understood. "You too, Taeyong, make sure that this situation doesn't happen again. You're dating my baby brother, so be responsible for him too." She added, giving the Korean a warning look.

A few minutes later, Momoka left the house, coming here just to change. Although Yuta and Taeyong were alone until the end of the day, they didn't dare to return to their previous activities. They spent it hugging on the sofa and cleaning the house from the traces of their love games. Remembering Momoka's words, they promised themselves that from now on they would be more careful not to experience such embarrassment once again.

August passed in the blink of an eye and after Yuta's depressed attitude, one could guess that Taeyong would soon have to return to Korea. They talked about it very often, but the less time left to leave, the sadder Yuta was. Within two months he had fully fallen in love with Taeyong and was afraid that if they split now their relationship would break up. Lee had assured him many times that this wouldn't happen, but Yuta still couldn't stop worrying.

Two days before leaving, when Yuta fell asleep tired of crying, Taeyong was asked by his father for a word. Lee quietly closed the door to their room and joined Mr. Keisuke on the balcony, where he took a seat next to the older man. There were stars in the cloudless sky and Taeyong felt a blow of melancholy because deep down he didn't want to leave Granada, in which he fell in love and found his other half.

"Who is my son to you?" Mr. Keisuke asked in a cold tone, not looking Taeyong in the eye.

"He's very important to me. I think I love him." The boy answered honestly, even though his hands began to shake with stress.

"Aren't you afraid that you will forget about him when you return to Korea? Yuta is a good child, but naive and gullible. It's easy to break his heart, so if you aren't serious tell him before he gets hopes up." The man looked at Taeyong sternly, but the boy didn't look away.

"Yuta is not just a summer romance. He is a person with whom I would like to spend my future and try a serious relationship. I care about him and I will do everything to get back to him as soon as possible. I promise I'll knock on your door next year and ask Yuta to move in with me." Taeyong firmly answered and a small smile appeared on Mr. Keisuke's face.

"If you hurt him, I will break your legs, Lee." Mr. Keisuke patted the Korean on the shoulder, then got up and went to his bedroom, leaving the overjoyed boy on the balcony.

Taeyong returned to the room on tiptoes but found Yuta sitting on the edge of the bed. He tenderly grabbed the boy's face in his hands and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You will come to me for Christmas. I invite you to my home, baby." He said, grinning.

On this last night, the boys made love long and fondly, confessing love to each other between passionate kisses. The next day, as Yuta accompanied Taeyong to the airport, he was smiling broadly, not worrying about their relationship. After the night they had spent and the promises they made to each other, he knew that soon they would be together again. Lee was leaving knowing that his true love would be waiting for him in Spain, and Yuta was coming home hoping that December would come soon and he would be able to go to his boyfriend in Korea.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing it, so feel free to tell me what you think about it <3


End file.
